Saving Amy Pond
by Vintage-Rose1800
Summary: The Doctor and Amy land on the planet seraphenius, The Doctor thinks it is a good planet untill Amy is abducted.  Sorry bad summary :
1. Geronimo!

**I do not own The Doctor or Amy, they are all the rights to the BBC, I jus****t like to use them for my characters :). This is my first upload so sorry if it's rubbish, but enjoy. And yeah I know the begginign is a little like Twilight, but what the hell it sounded good.  
><strong>

I'd never given a though to death, but now that it was lookinh me in the eye, I know this is not at all how I thought it would happen.

"Geronimo!"

"Aaaahhhhhh, Doctor"

"Come along Pond, we're there" The Doctor smiled getting up and taking my hand.

"Could you not try and make the landings a little less, erm, bumpy?" I asked

"Well, that's part of the fun isn't it" He smiled "Come on then, adventure awaits" He smiled pulling me the door. "Let's see where the old girl has taken us today then"

"Wow, it's beautiful" I smiled, breathing in the fresh air of this mysterious place.  
>"It's the year 2349, and we are on the planet of seraphenius" The Doctor smiled taking a step forward.<p>

The place was amazing, with the darkest blue sky with twinkling planets swivelling around everywhere, with the darkest green grass covered in ruby red roses.  
>"What's that?" I asked pointing to some weird looking box in the distance<p>

"Well it's a futuristic telephone box of course"  
>"Well of course, how dare I not realise that" I said walking forward to take a closer look.<p>

"This place looks like earth"  
>"It was inspired by earth, the Serapheniuns like planet earth" The Doctor smiled. "Come on then, are we going to explore or what?"<p>

"Of course" I smiled

**Sorry for such a short chaper, I can never start off a story, the middle is always the best bits, stay tuned for more :) **


	2. Another Door

**Like I said in the last chapter, beggining of stories really arn't my strongest point, so sorry if it's rubbish again -_- enjoy anyway**

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Don't really know, wherever I feel like wandering too" The Doctor said while trying to open a door with his sonic screwdriver.

"Do you not ever think that a closed door means they don't want you in?" I asked smirking

"That's the whole fun of it isn't it" He smiled as the door opened and he dragged me into a huge building.  
>"Well I don't think you'd like it if someone wondered into the Tardis would you?"<br>The Doctor stood there awkwardly for a moment "Well, that's different"  
>"Explain to me why it's different then" I smiled skipping in front of him to see a frown appearing on his face.<p>

"Well, it just I, look do you want to explore or not?" He said jumping into life again with his usual grin.

"And what is this room?" I asked looking round all the huge alien machinery.  
>"Looks like a warehouse, don't know what for though" "What have we got here?" He asked leaning closer to something, taking a reading from his screwdriver.<p>

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look too good" He sighed, sinking into work on whatever he had found. I continued to look round the room till I heard a bang near another door.  
>"Doctor? Did you hear that?" I asked looking around at nothing.<br>"Hear what?" He asked looking up

"Nothing doesn't matter" I smiled

"Your ears playing tricks with you Amelia" He laughed turning back to his investigating.

"Think they are" I sighed to myself.

I wondered up to the door anyway to see if anything actually was there. I opened the door and peeked round when something grabbed my collar and dragged me in.

"Doctor!" I screamed trying to fight whatever it was that had hold of me  
>"AMY!" The Doctor shouted running up to the door, which abruptly slammed into his face.<br>"Amelia! Let me in, you get off my friend now!" The Doctor shouted trying to open the door. "Amy, I'm coming for you don't worry!" He shouted just before something hard hit my head.

"Doctor" I whispered before everything went black.

**Bit of a cliffhanger here, hope you like it, leave a comment please :) **


End file.
